Box Animal Fever
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: When box animals become humans just to bring their masters together. Shy Natsu! Overenthusiastic Jiro! Calm and gentle Kojiro! Other box animals may be involved by the will of the reviewers.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**Man, so many plot bunnies, so many ideas for 8027! I want to publish them before someone takes them away! This is why I posted this! XD

So, if you wanna write 8027 but have no idea? Please come and message me and let's have a nice chat! Hahah and yeah if you like the idea you can make a story about it! Don't forget to credit me though XD Kidding!

Also, any questions you may have for me is welcome! You can send it to me or place it on a review and I will post it on my profile after answering it! Oh and I have poll by the way, so if you have time, click and vote! It's about the 8027 pair of course! Don't worry!

Btw, the title is like that because I couldn't think of anything else XD

**Summary:**When box animals become humans just to bring their masters together.

* * *

**Box Animal Fever**

**Chapter 1**

"Natsu! Natsu where are you?" Tsuna called out, cupping his hand around his mouth to heighten the volume of his voice. His brown eyes looked around in the park, trying to catch a glimpse of that fire mane his lion cub was famously known for.

"Natsu!" Tsuna called for one last time before he finally caught sight of his box animal. However, Natsu was not alone…

"Oh look Natsu! There's Tsuna!" Yamamoto, Tsuna's rain guardian and _secret_crush, was holding onto the shivering lion cub. The swordsman gave the brunet a charming smile as he stood up with Natsu in his arms. On his shoulder was his swallow Kojiro and beside him was his ever-friendly dog, Jirou. "Aren't you relieved Natsu?"

Tsuna's face exploded into red as he watched Yamamoto carry Natsu- who represented his _heart_(which was beating so fast right now)and _feelings_- and walked towards him. In the idol's arms Natsu purred softly, his flame-like mane tickling Yamamoto.

"Here." Before Tsuna had known it, Yamamoto was already in front of him, smiling ever-so pleasantly. "You were looking for him right?"

"U-Uhm…" Tsuna began, feeling that he was making a complete fool of himself in front of _Yamamoto_of all people, as he extended his hands for his box animal. "Y-Yeah thanks…"

Natsu looked at his owner's blushing face and he mewed softly as he titled his head. Tsuna was too busy looking down in embarrassment to acknowledge the soft curiosity in his pet's eyes. Jirou yapped lightly at Tsuna in greeting while Kojiro tweeted as Tsuna took Natsu in his arms.

Tsuna looked at the rain dog as it wagged its tail and smiled as he patted him. _Only Yamamoto's box animals don't hate me…_Tsuna thought with a soft smile. He was too busy patting Jirou to notice Yamamoto giving him a fond smile.

Kojiro tweeted softly as he looked at Yamamoto's expression, causing Jirou and Natsu to look up. The two Vongolas didn't notice the exchange between their box animals, each busy in their own way.

"Tweet… tweet, tweet-? (You don't think-?)" Kojiro stated boldly, knowing that their human counterparts will never understand.

"Bark, bark… bark! (They'll make a cute couple if it's what you think Kojiro!)" Jirou stated to his rain counterpart while wagging his tail wildly.

"Gao… gao… (Tsuna likes your master, Kojiro… Jirou…)" Natsu shyly confessed.

"I guess I better get going." Tsuna said as he straightened up and smiled at Yamamoto who waved at him slightly.

"Okay, I'll see you later?" Yamamoto said, his amber eyes smoldering.

"Yeah." Tsuna said, becoming self-conscious again, and he took Natsu's right paw into his hand and waved it. "Say goodbye to Kojiro and Jirou, Natsu."

"Gao…(Bye… bye!)" Natsu stated to his two friends.

"Bark… Bark…! (Hey Natsu help us get our masters together next time!)" Jirou barked happily.

"Tweet… tweet… (Until next time Tsuna, Natsu…)" Kojiro tweeted with a tilt of his head.

With that, the guardian and his boss parted ways.

* * *

The next day…

"Bark…! Bark! (Kojiro! I think I see Natsu!)" Jirou said enthusiastically as a familiar mane of fire came into sight. Kojiro landed on Jirou's head thoughtfully.

"Tweet, tweet… (I wonder how he got away from Tsuna…?)" Kojiro tweeted as Natsu ran towards them.

"Gao… (Kojiro, Jirou… sorry…)" Natsu said bashfully as he neared his two friends. "Gao… gao… (I wasn't able to get Tsuna to come here with me fast enough… He was too slow…)" Natsu sweat dropped a bit at his master's clumsiness.

"Bark! Bark! (Ah well, he'll swing by in a few minutes I'm sure, and by then Takeshi would be here too!)" Jirou stated enthusiastically.

"Tweet … tweet… (Speaking of those two, here they are!)" The tiny rain bird chirped.

"Oh! Kojiro! Jirou! How did you get out of the house?" Yamamoto shouted when he saw his two pets and jogged towards them. He was out for his usual morning run.

"Bark!/Tweet! (Takeshi!/Master!)" The two rain animals greeted Yamamoto. Natsu shyly hid behind Jirou as Yamamoto neared them.

"Oh what's this? Is that you, Natsu?" Yamamoto said when he noticed the fiery mane and stooped low to see the lion cub. He lifted the scaredy cat into his arms gently. "Did you run away from Tsuna again?"

"Gao…" Natsu purred as he was held close to Yamamoto's warmth. Just on cue…

"N-Natsu…?" A shivering voice of a certain brunet made the three animals and one guardian look up. "N-Natsu w-where are you?"

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto stated before he called out in a louder voice. "He's over here Tsuna!"

The young boss looked up at the call, he was dressed thinly (and wearing a short-sleeved shirt) for the cold morning and he was wearing slippers instead of his running shoes, which explained why he was freezing.

"Natsu, not again!" Tsuna stated with a huff as he ran up to Yamamoto. When he stopped, he shivered at the cold morning air biting to his skin. Yamamoto hurriedly placed the warm Natsu into the brunet's arms before taking off the long sleeved jacket he was wearing and placing it around his cold boss.

Tsuna's eyes widened and his face flushed. "Y-Yamamoto, what are you doing…? Y-You'll get cold…!"

"Maa… I'm used to it already…" Yamamoto said with a charming smile as he fastened the jacket firmly on Tsuna's shoulders. Natsu purred at the nice scent and warmth it provided.

Jirou wagged his tail happily at the show of affection and Kojiro tweeted as he flew and then landed on Tsuna's shoulder, adding to the warmth.

Tsuna blushed. "T-Thanks…"

"No problem." Yamamoto said with a grin. Jirou and Kojiro exchanged looks as the dog nodded. He bit gently on Yamamoto's jogging pants and dragged him towards Tsuna.

"O-Oi! Jirou!" The baseball idol said surprised.

"Tweet! (Now Natsu!)" Kojiro said to the lion cub who began to struggle at the signal.

"N-Natsu…?" Tsuna said as he struggled forward to maintain the lion in his arms. The two stumbled forward, with Yamamoto's arms extended ready to catch the stumbling brunet. Their eyes widened however, when their bodies met in a warm embrace and their cheeks flushed at the contact.

"Bark! Bark! (It would be warmer if you hug each other like that!)" The rain dog said cheerfully.

"Tweet… (I wish we had hands though, it would be so much easier if we hand hands and feet.)" Kojiro stated, unable to do anything.

"Gao… (So warm….)" Natsu quietly purred since he was in-between Yamamoto and Tsuna.

The two blushed fiercely at the contact and immediately jumped away from each other in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry about that…." Yamamoto laughed awkwardly. "I guess Jirou was too excited."

"Y-Yeah…" Tsuna lightly blushed.

Jirou winced a bit as his ears flattened on his head. "Bark…! (I wish they could've stayed a bit longer in that position."

"Gao, gao… (It can't be helped, they're humans after all…)" Natsu purred as he placed is head against Tsuna's chest sleepily.

"A-Anyway, I-I'll get going? Reborn might kill me if he finds out I went out of the house without him knowing…" Tsuna whispered as he turned his back on Yamamoto.

"Okay! See you later in school Tsuna!" Yamamoto waved before he turned to Kojiro and Jirou. "Let's go guys?"

Jirou barked while wagging his tail while Kojiro flew to land on top of Yamamoto's shoulder. The two box animals looked at Yamamoto's cheerful and blushing expression and they couldn't help but sigh.

Meanwhile, Natsu was looking up at his master's blushing but smiling face with exasperation.

_When will their two masters finally say their feelings for each other?_

Neither noticed an arcobaleno conveniently smirking behind a nearby dark alley.

* * *

Tsuna collapsed on his bed tiredly as he yawned. In his arms he was cradling Yamamoto's jacket. "Natsu…" Tsuna said in a sleepy voice. "Don't do that again okay?"

Natsu mewed softly as he watched his master's brown eyes drifting close. The lion cub sighed as it tried to make itself comfortable in a nest of Tsuna's clothes. The brunet was too tired to put him back in his box.

As golden eyes drifted closed, the door to Tsuna's room slowly opened. Natsu looked up in alertness at the intruder but then cowered fearfully when he saw Reborn smirking at him.

"Hello there Natsu…"

"Gao-!"

BANG!

* * *

Meanwhile…

Kojiro and Jirou looked up their ears on high alert.

"Kojiro? Jirou? Something wrong? Come on…" Yamamoto said as he ushered his two pets into his room.

"Bark! Bark! (I think I heard something!)" Jirou barked.

"Shhh! You're going to wake dad up!" Yamamoto said as he placed a finger on his lips. "The two of you should get some rest, I still have to practice some swings…"

"Tweet… (Sorry Master…)" Kojiro stated with a soft tilt of his head.

"See you guys later…" Yamamaoto said as he petted the two and waved his hands at them.

The two rain animals watched as the sliding door closed and they went to their places to sleep.

Kojiro stayed on top of Jirou's head as the dog made himself comfortable. The two blue eyes began to slowly close but it was only a few minutes when…

They felt the wind entering the room before they heard the sound. The two perked up immediately and stood their guard as they faced the window ready to attack the intruder that dare came in the Yamamoto household.

However, both pair of blue eyes widened when they saw the familiar form of a baby leaning against the window with a smirk on his face. On his hand was the usual Leon transformed gun, smoking slightly as though he just used it.

Reborn tilted his fedora as he aimed at them. "Your turn, Kojiro, Jirou…"

_Wha-?_

BANG!

* * *

"Master…" A small whimpering voice disturbed Tsuna's sleep as he tossed around. The brunet felt a hand on his head. "Master, wake up…"

"Stop that… Natsu, go back to sleep…" Tsuna stated sleepily, knowing that the lion cub was the only one with him in his room, (since he hadn't seen Reborn at all).

"Master…" The tone sounded like the speaker was near to tears.

"Natsu…" Tsuna groaned in complaint but then he froze.

Wait, did Natsu just say 'master'? Tsuna's eyes snapped open. That can't be right! Natsu can't speak! So that must mean-

Tsuna sat up and turned to look at who had been disturbing his sleep. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open into a ready shriek as he saw a _very_naked someone staring back at him.

"HIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Yamamoto stretched his arms as he entered the takesushi restaurant.

"Yoh Takeshi, welcome back." Tsuyoshi greeted his son as he prepared the sushi for that day.

"Oh dad, you're already awake!" Yamamoto greeted his father with a grin.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep because I thought I heard some dog barking." Tsuyoshi said with a shake of his head. Yamamoto laughed awkwardly at that.

"Anyway, I'll head up to my room." Yamamoto said as he ran up the stairs.

"Sure, come down for breakfast okay?" His dad said.

"Yep!" Yamamoto took the stairs two at a time before he finally arrived in front of his bedroom door. "Jirou, Kojiro I'm back…" He whispered as he opened his door.

But then his amber eyes widened as two unknown and naked people greeted his sight. Yamamoto's mouth fell open as he said in a shocked voice… "K-Kojiro? J-Jirou?"

* * *

"HIIIIEEEEEEE!" Tsuna said as he jumped up and went to the farthest part of the room.

"M-Master calm down…" Natsu said in a weak voice.

"H-How can I calm down…?" Tsuna shouted. "An unknown person is in my room… NAKED!"

Natsu's eyes flashed in hurt. "B-But master, it's me… Natsu…"

Silence.

Tsuna's brown eyes widened as he took this information. "Y-You… N-Natsu? But Natsu is a lion cub for Pete's sake!"

Natsu flinched at his master's loud tone, and the action was so familiar that Tsuna let his guard down just a tiny bit. "I-It w-was R-Reborn… He shot me with L-Leon…"

Tsuna's eyes widened even more. "Reborn?" He took a look at the person in front of him more closely. The eyes were the same color as Natsu's, wide and fearful as Natsu's usually were when they weren't fighting. And the bright orange hair was the same color as Natsu's fiery mane… It spiked up like his but it was more wavy than spiky.

"M-Master…?"

"Natsu…" Tsuna said softly as he slowly stepped forward towards his scared lion cub. Natsu looked up at him and then tackled him.

The brunet fell to the floor when the once-lion cub tackled him. Tsuna suppressed the urge to scream as he placed his arms around the shivering form.

"M-Master, I-I'm scared…" Natsu stated as he sniffled. Tsuna patted his head uncertainly.

"D-Don't be… first, why don't we get you some clothes to wear?" Tsuna said as Natsu nodded into his arms. Tsuna's eyes softened as he continued to comfort the other. He mentally sighed in exasperation.

_Reborn what did you do now?_

* * *

"Takeshi!" A sudden yelp and a sudden tackle almost made Yamamoto collapse to the floor as he caught an over enthusiastic light-brown haired boy. "Welcome back Takeshi!"

"Jirou, please stop that… We have to explain to master first…" The second boy, with dark blue hair and light blue eyes, stated calmly.

Yamamoto's eyes widened when he heard what the dark-blue haired boy said. "Jirou…? Master?"

"Hey Takeshi!" Jirou said as he pulled back with a grin. "It's me Jirou! I'm in human form!"

"J-Jirou?" Yamamoto said surprised, he looked behind him and Kojiro bowed calmly.

"I'm Kojiro…" He stated quietly. Amber eyes widened at the introduction.

"Wha-?" Yamamoto began but then he tilted his head. "Why are you named after my box animals?"

Silence.

Jirou laughed while Kojiro sighed.

"Because we're you're box animals!" Jirou chirped happily.

Yamamoto laughed. "I don't mean to be rude, but my box animals are a dog and a swallow. It can't be you two."

Kojiro smiled gently at his master's obliviousness. "Reborn-san shot us with something that turned us to humans, that's why."

The rain guardian's eyes widened at this. "The kid did? Huh, that explains a lot." He said as his amber eyes looked at Jirou's light brown hair, the same color as his dog Jirou's fur had as well as the dark blue eyes. He looked at Kojiro whose hair color was the same color as his swallow's feathers and the light blue eyes as well. "Well, the two of you are sure different in human form."

His two box animals were as tall as him and had the same build as him as well. However, Jirou was the one with the slightly tanned skin while Kojiro was a bit paler than them.

"Anyway, why don't I get you two some clothes?"

* * *

"Reborn! Reborn where are you?" Tsuna called throughout the house as he dragged Natsu by the wrist. "Reborn!"

"Tsu-kun, what's all the ruckus about?" Nanan said as she stepped out of her room while yawning.

"Mom, have you seen Reborn?" Tsuna asked as his mother shook his head.

"I thought he was sleeping in your room." The female Sawada said thoughtfully. Tsuna frowned as he dragged Natsu, who was dressed in one of Tsuna's hoodies and pants, down the stairs and out of the house.

"Arra who was that?" Nana tilted her head when she saw the boy Tsuna was dragging.

"Reborn!" Tsuna called out as he and Natsu ran through the streets. Suddenly orange eyes spotted a small black blur, hopping from one roof to another.

"Master, there!" Natsu pointed. Tsuna's eyes snapped to what his pet was pointing at before he ran after the black blur.

"Let's go Natsu!" The two followed the blur as fast as they could until it stopped in front of a familiar house and entered through the window.

Tsuna entered the house with no second thoughts.

"Sorry we're still-" A voice greeted Tsuna but then Tsuyoshi paused. "Oh, Tsunayoshi-kun! Welcome! Are you looking for Takeshi?"

Brown eyes blinked in confusion. "Wha-?" And then he looked around and realized he was in Yamamoto's house. He blushed in embarrassment before nodding. "O-Oh yeah…"

"He's upstairs in his room, getting ready." Tsuyoshi said as he looked at the person behind Tsuna. "And that person is?"

"O-Oh!" Tsuna said a she looked at Natsu who was panting lightly. "H-He's my cousin, N-Natsu."

"Oh, nice to meet you Natsu-kun. Well, why don't you two head up? I'm sure he's almost done…" Tsuyoshi said with a smile.

"Y-Yeah, t-thanks…" Tsuna said as he dragged Natsu up the stairs, to where he knew Yamamoto's room was at.

When the two of them arrived, and Tsuna was about to knock on the door, a familiar voice made their eyes widened.

"-Tsuna is on his way…."

SLAM! Tsuna opened the door loudly as he and Natsu came in.

"Reborn! There you-!" However, Tsuna paused when he saw two strangers in the room. His browns eyes widened as one of those strangers, the one with brown hair suddenly ran past him and gave a tackling hug to Natsu.

"E-EH?" Natsu yelped in shock as Jirou suddenly tackled him with a hug.

"Natsu!" Jirou said enthusiastically. Kojiro walked towards the two, knowing that he should pry off his fellow rain animal, to allow Natsu a breathing space.

Tsuna looked at the two gapping before he looked at Yamamoto who was smiling at him. "You too, huh Tsuna?"

"Wha-?" Tsuna said as he looked at the two tall boys. "Y-Yamamoto you as well?"

"Ahahah! Yap! Looks like the kid did something interesting again." Yamamoto laughed. At the mention of 'the kid' Tsuna turned to look at Reborn. However before he could say anything Reborn interrupted him.

"I was testing out an experimental bullet. Giannini made it, and he said it could turn box animals into humans for five minutes." Reborn said calmly. "I thought it would be useful for battle and I tested it out. But of course, as to be expected of Giannini's invention something had to go wrong…"

"Ah well, no one is perfect as they say." Yamamoto laughed in a carefree manner.

"So, of course since they're your pets they will be living with you for awhile." Reborn said as he crossed his arms. "They will also be going to school with you since this is a great opportunity for them to learn the outside world."

"Wha-?" Tsuna said gapping.

"Ahaha, but they have to be enrolled and everything…" Yamamoto said with a grin.

"I've already enrolled them. And since they're practically the same sizes as you, why don't you lend them your uniforms?" Reborn stated. "I'm going to have their uniforms made tomorrow." He said before he jumped towards Yamamoto's window.

"Wait-!" Tsuna said and Reborn momentarily paused. "School? Are you sure?"

Reborn 'hmphed'. "Don't worry about it too much Dame-Tsuna. Bring them to school today okay? They'll be in your class so you can keep an eye on them."

"Reborn!" Tsuna called out but the arcobaleno was already gone. The brunet sighed in exasperation.

Yamamoto laughed as he placed an arm around Tsuna's tense shoulders. "Maa… we'll figure something out."

Tsuna blushed lightly but nodded.

Three pairs of eyes looked at their masters and plans began to formulate.

"Well, this makes things easier." Jirou said his arms around Natsu's waist as he leaned against the sky pet.

"As expected of Reborn-san…" Kojiro stated his chin on Natsu's shoulders as he clinged from behind.

Natsu blinked as he tilted his head. "We can finally help master." The three box animals smiled at each other.

_Definitely!_

* * *

**Author's** **note:** Whew, writing animal sounds was weird. Thankfully their human on the next chapter! Why did I update this when I haven't finished the other fics yet? Well this is just a short story probably four to five chapters! And also, lately I've been seeing many people writing on ideas I already thought up and I just wanted to post this before another pairing writer thought of it! 8027 box animals forever! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**I'm currently making a blog dedicated to my 8027 writing because really, they're just piling up in my usb. Seriously, my usb is full (but that must be because of the movie I recently downloaded). Anyway, yeah it'll talk about the 8027 pair, sneak peeks on works I have yet to publish on this site, videos, pictures, fun facts, and all those stuff. I'm gonna let everyone know when it's finished.

Anyway, sorry for the late update! Thank you for liking this story! Love the reviews! You guys are awesome! And here it is, sorry to keep you waiting!

* * *

**Box Animal Fever**

**Chapter 2**

"Shouldn't we tell them to stop?" Tsuna asked Yamamoto as they walked towards the school with their box animals.

"Hahaha! Why should we? It's not like they're doing anything wrong." Yamamoto shrugged as he looked behind him.

"But they're…" Tsuna gulped as he blushed fiercely and ducked his head. "T-Their… _h-holding hands _in public!" Tsuna muttered. He looked at his pet Natsu whose right hand was being held by Jirou and the left was held by Kojiro. His blush deepened.

"But they used to be animals, they probably don't know that anything's wrong with 'holding hands'." Yamamoto did an air quote. "Besides, it's cute!"

Tsuna blushed and inside he agreed. It _was_ cute, but still… He looked at the three again and blushed. Oh, why did they have to look so much like him and Yamamoto?

Well, technically the eye color and the hair color were different, and the way they wore their uniforms (albeit being the same) was different. Jirou and Kojiro had the same style as Yamamoto's uniform but the preferred to fold the sleeves as much as they could, while Natsu didn't like folding his long sleeves and preferred to keep it loose unlike Tsuna's.

The brunet looked at the girls who were staring and pointing at Kojiro and Jirou and glaring at Natsu. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He was expecting this type of reaction from the female population.

Meanwhile, Natsu was shivering in fright at the odd glares the girls were giving him. Feeling the tension, Kojiro squeezed the sky boy's hand gently. "Everything will be fine Natsu."

Natsu nodded with slight teary eyes as Jirou laughed beside him.

"Maa… Maa!" Jirou stated with a grin.

"I wonder why all the girls are glaring at Natsu…" Yamamoto stated obliviously as he blinked. "I mean he's cute after all, shouldn't they be nice to him instead?"

Tsuna was pretty sure that if he had been drinking something he would've spitted it out. "W-Wha-?"

Yamamoto smiled at the brunet. "I mean, Natsu _does_ look like you Tsuna, so he's pretty cute as well. Maybe the girls are jealous of you two?"

Tsuna blushed fiercely at that as he ducked his head away in embarrassment. Yamamoto called him _cute_! _Him_ of all people!

But the two were distracted when suddenly…

"Jyuudaime!" A loud voice rang out and Tsuna could see Gokudera, his ever faithful self-proclaimed right hand man, running towards him and Yamamoto while waving.

"G-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna gulped nervously as the bomber stopped in front of him and bowed lowly.

"Ohayo guzaimasu! Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said formally as Yamamoto laughed.

"Yoh, Gokudera." Yamamoto said to the bomber who just ignored him.

"Jyuudaime, let me tell you what an honor it is to be walking with you this fine morning!" Gokudera said his eyes sparkling as he looked at the brunet. But then the smile on the bomber's face dropped and he scowled as he looked behind Tsuna. The brunet froze in fright at the expression.

"Who are those three weird people behind you jyuudaime…? Do you know them?" Gokudera said with a frown. Yamamoto raised a curious eyebrow at the bomber's expression.

"U-Uhm, why do you ask Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said with a small uncertain laugh. He didn't need to look behind to know that Gokudera was referring to the humanified box animals.

"I'm not sure. It's just that they're annoying to look at. Especially those guys with blue eyes." The bomber mumbled and Tsuna sweat dropped.

"U-Uhm, well Gokudera-kun, about them…" Tsuna said as he motioned Gokudera to lean towards him. The silver-head did so obediently as Tsuna whispered the situation to him.

Emerald eyes widened as understanding flooded the said eyes. Yamamoto laughed, seeing Gokudera's stunned expression while Tsuna gave an apologetic smile.

At first, Gokudera's eyes filled with respect for Reborn for being able to turn animals into humans. It was a scientific breakthrough! (He totally disregarded the fact that it was Giannini who actually invented the bullet, oh well…)

Next, annoyance overtook the other's expression when he looked at the three once more. With a determined look, he stomped over to the three box animals, leaving a stunned Tsuna and a curious Yamamoto.

"Oi you!" Gokudera said as he pointed a threatening finger at the group. Natsu squealed in fear as he hid behind Jirou, who laughed. Kojiro just looked on calmly at the bomber.

"I-It's U-Uri's master…" Natsu whispered as he looked around fearfully for the said box animal.

"I think Takeshi called him Gokudera right?" Jirou said cheerfully.

"Is there something you need, Gokudera-san?" Kojiro asked with a pleasant smile.

A vein popped in Gokudera's head as he was vaguely reminded of the annoying baseball idiot. It was like he split into two or something. "The two of you, get away from jyuudaime's box animal! Stop clinging to him! It makes me sick!"

Behind Gokudera, Tsuna sweat dropped. "No matter how you see it, it's Natsu who's doing the clinging, Gokudera-kun."

Yamamoto just laughed at the bomber's accusation.

"Ahaha! You're so weird!" Jirou said happily.

"I'm sorry but we're all box animals here, we have to stick together." Kojiro said with an apologetic smile as Natsu reached out a hand to grab the swallow's arm. Kojiro patted the bright head of the lion cub.

Another vein popped in Gokudera's head as he pocketed a hand to take out a dynamite. "Why you-!"

"HIIIEEE! Stop Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said as he grabbed the storm's arm before he did anything drastic.

"But jyuudaime-!" Gokudera said as he turned to his boss who stopped him.

"Maa… maa… They're not really doing any harm are they?" Yamamoto said with a calming smile as he placed an arm around the fiery head Italian.

"Oi! Get off of me bastard!" Gokudera struggled but Yamamoto just laughed. Neither noticed the sudden widening of Tsuna's eyes as he watched the interaction between the two.

However, before the pain in Tsuna's heart could be made known, two pairs of hands grabbed Yamamoto and pulled him away from Gokudera while a small pair of arms restricted Gokudera's movements by wrapping itself around the bomber's waist.

"S-Stop…" Natsu gasped out as he shivered in fright at what he was doing. He was hugging Gokudera (Gokudera of all people!) around the waist while trembling delicately.

"Takeshi, you shouldn't get Gokudera too angry! Ahaha!" Jirou said with a grin.

"We should get going or we'll be late." Kojiro stated the reason they pulled the two apart, calmly. Yamamoto and Tsuna were looking at their box animals in confusion while Gokudera was blushing at the cute pet that was hugging him.

"Natsu, you can let go now. Gokudera-kun will behave. Right Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked as he gently pulled the trembling boy away from his storm.

"Y-Yes jyuudaime…" Gokudera said his face slightly red.

Natsu whimpered slightly but let go as he clung unto Tsuna's sleeves fearfully. "S-Sorry."

"I-It's fine…" Gokudera said as he bowed lowly. "Sorry jyuudaime! Jyuudaime's box pet!"

Tsuna patted Natsu on the head as he shook his head at Gokudera. "You don't have to bow Gokudera-kun. As long as no one is hurt, then everything is fine."

The shy box pet sniffled lightly but then two familiar presences suddenly alerted him and he looked up to see the smiling faces of Kojiro and Jirou.

"Saa, Natsu, why don't we go to the principal's office to get our schedules?" Kojiro said and Natsu slowly let go of Tsuna as he faced his two friends.

"O-Okay…"

"Ahaha! You're so cute Natsu!" Jirou said as he placed an arm around the ex-lion cub. He pumped his fist to the air energetically. "Let's go!"

"Will you guys be alright?" Yamamoto asked as he watched his two pets walking towards the main Namimori building.

"We'll be fine, master. The kid gave us a map." Kojiro said as he waved lightly.

"Okay! We'll see you in class then!" Yamamoto called out. He turned to Tsuna and Gokudera. "Let's go?"

"Will Natsu be alright jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked his boss when the three of them walked towards their classroom.

"As long as he is with those two, he'll be fine." Tsuna smiled. The look in Yamamoto's eyes softened as he placed an arm around Tsuna who jumped at the sudden action.

"Tsuna's right as always of course!" Yamamoto said his face a light pink from seeing the brunet smile. "My box animals can protect Natsu if there is any danger!"

Gokudera glared darkly at the baseball idol as Tsuna blushed. The amber eyes of the rain guardian grew serious as he gave Tsuna a charming smile. "Right?"

The brunet swallowed thickly and he tried to control his emotions as his blush darkened. "Yeah."

* * *

Of course, the introduction and the rumors of the three new transfer students in class 2A immediately spread. By the time the first period ended, the class was buzzed with excitement at the newcomers.

"They say that two of them are Yamamoto's cousins!" There was a loud whisper and Tsuna sighed as he buried his face into his arms. He just hoped that those three won't do anything weird when they come to class.

On cue, the classroom door opened and the teacher for their next period appeared.

"Settle down class. If you want to meet them that badly then you'd keep quiet." Almost immediately the chattering died down but everyone could sense the excitement in the air. The teacher sighed, whispering something along the lines of 'I'm too old for this' before he looked at the door. "Okay, come in you three."

On cue, the door was opened by Jirou who looked into the class and grinned. He confidently walked into the classroom with Kojiro behind him. Tsuna straightened up in his chair, waiting for Natsu to come in.

As though sensing that the lion cub wasn't following, Kojiro and Jirou turned to the door and gave an encouraging smile (grin in Jirou's case).

A bright head of hair and equally bright orange eyes peeked into the classroom as a red face barely hidden from view looked around nervously.

"You can do it Natsu!" Yamamoto called, making several girls turn their heads in curiosity. Yamamoto knew the other transfer student?

"Go jyuudaime's- I mean, Natsu!" Gokudera said, not wanting to lose to Yamamoto.

Tsuna looked at his pet and gave an encouraging smile. Natsu nodded slowly and he gulped as he shyly entered after Jirou and Kojiro. The moment he stepped into the room, Kojiro and Jirou hurried to his side, making it seem like they were triplets stuck together by the sides.

The two rain-type animals gave encouraging words to Natsu who relaxed significantly as Jirou offered his sleeve to make him hang onto. Girls around the room glared.

"Okay, introduce yourself." The teacher said tiredly as he gave way to the new students.

"So hey there!" Jirou said as he raised a greeting hand. "I'm Yamamoto Jirou!" He laughed as he said Yamamoto's last name. "I'll be your classmate from now on, so please take care of me!"

Girls in the room swooned while Yamamoto gave a small clap and a proud grin to his ex-rain dog.

"Hello, I'm Yamamoto Kojiro." Kojiro smiled serenely at his new classmates. "It's an honor to be here."

Squeals erupted around the room as Tsuna covered his ears in haste for fear of his eardrums exploding.

Natsu hid behind his two companions when it became his turn and the girls gave him ugly frowns. Jirou and Kojiro exchanged smiles as they pushed their shy friend forward.

Natsu blushed as he said in a voice barely above whisper. "V-Vongola N-Natsu…"

"What? We can't hear you!" A girl said in a mocking tone. Gokudera glared at the girl while Tsuna frowned.

"N-Natsu…" Natsu said in embarrassment. "M-My name is Natsu…"

"Oi if you can't speak up! Why not just get out of here!" Another girl shouted and there was a chorus of agreed murmurs. Tears welled up in the painfully shy eyes of the Vongola pet. Kojiro pursed his lips and for the first time, Jirou lost his grin.

"His name is Natsu everyone!" Jirou shouted causing several to jump at his loud voice. He looked at the girls who mocked Natsu and said in a mock innocent tone complete with an innocent grin. "Do you hear me?" The girls nodded numbly.

Kojiro smiled at the antics of his partner as he placed an arm around Natsu's shaking form. He looked at the teacher. "Can we go to our seats now, sensei?"

"Don't you want to answer any questions from your classmates?" The teacher asked as Kojiro shook his head.

"We've answered enough." He said, his blue eyes flashing seriously, making some girls freeze.

"Let's go Natsu!" Jirou said cheerfully as he dragged the boy to an empty seat. Tsuna's eyes followed them worriedly for a few seconds before he caught Yamamoto's eyes. The baseball idol gave him a calming smile, making his heart beat a little faster.

SCREECH!

"Oi, Yamamoto Jirou, what are you doing?" The teacher asked and Tsuna looked behind at that. His eyes widened when he saw Jirou pausing at the task of lifting his desk.

"Eh? What does it look like I'm doing?" Jirou said as he blinked his blue eyes innocently. "I'm going to sit next to Natsu!"

The teacher opened his mouth to tell him off but then he caught sight of another trouble maker. "You too, Yamamoto Kojiro?"

Kojiro didn't lift his desk like his rain partner but instead he shared Natsu's seat with him. The two of them sat at the edge of one seat.

"I thought it would be less noisy and inconvenient if I just sat next to Natsu." He said calmly.

Tsuna face-palmed himself as Gokudera seethed in his seat. Yamamoto laughed, wondering if he should've told his pets that classes didn't work like that.

"That isn't allowed!" The teacher said tiredly. "Kojiro and Jirou-san please return to your proper places this instant or detention."

Jirou's ears perked up at the strange words and Tsuna could almost imagine his dog ears, perking up cutely. The brunet shook his head. "Detention? What's that?" Jirou asked innocently.

The teacher's eyes widened clearly taken aback by the fact that Jirou did not know what detention was. "It's when you serve time after classes with other troublemakers to repent for what you have done."

Jirou tilted his head, and action familiar to Tsuna, as he said, "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Girls squealed and Tsuna had a nasty feeling they were this close to nose bleeding.

"Yes, you did. You disarranged the tables and chairs." The teacher said as he adjusted his glasses.

Jirou blinked. "If that's the case…" Jirou put back his desk and strolled over to Natsu's seat. He squeezed with his two other companions in the seat. "There! Now I didn't disarrange the tables and chairs!" He laughed.

The teacher silently fumed. Meanwhile, all Natsu could do in this situation was blink as he was squeezed in the middle by his two friends.

As the teacher was about to open his mouth to argue, Yamamoto raised his hand.

"Ahaha sensei, can't you just let them be?" Yamamoto grinned, easing the tension of his teacher. "You should let Kojiro and Jirou sit with Natsu… They're really close to him you know."

Seeing two blue eyes looking at him pleadingly while one pair of orange eyes just blinked in confusion, the teacher sighed. "Very well. If you really want to then please take your seats and just share the desk with Vongola-san."

"Ahaha! Awesome!" Jirou said standing up and going to take a chair.

"I actually preferred sharing a seat." Kojiro said quietly. After all he was a bird, he didn't think he was taking up that much space. But he still stood up and obediently took a chair to sit on.

Tsuna sighed, feeling the tension ebb away from the teacher and he buried his face on his hands.

Reborn had really done it now. Somehow he managed to create trouble in the form of three clueless teenage boys that somehow looked like him and Yamamoto.

_Oh please don't make this anymore awkward than it already is. _Tsuna silently wished. But of course, reality always found a way to turn over Tsuna wish and make it ten times more embarrassing than he ever wanted.

* * *

Lunch time with four hot guys and one adorable box pet, who was fast creating jealousy in the female populace, was hard.

Not only did the fandom (who had an undeniable hatred for Tsuna and now Natsu as well) around Yamamoto and Gokudera increase but so did the level of hostility in the girls' glares as they watched Natsu clung to Jirou and Kojiro in fright. Sure, the glares directed towards Tsuna lessened but still, he did not want his box animal to experience such harshness in school…

"I will blow them to pieces…" Gokudera said as he took out his dynamites. He never did care for the unwritten law of 'no hitting girls'. The 'mafia has no rules'-thing helped on that upbringing.

Tsuna sighed and in his head he _so _wanted to let Gokudera reign free and drive the attention of the girls away, but Tsuna was not a fighter and hater so he said in a calm voice, "No Gokudera-kun. Keep calm or we'll be in trouble with Hibari-san."

Gokudera lost his 'I'm going to kill you aura' as he bowed his head obediently. "Hai jyuudaime."

"Natsu, are you okay with this?" Yamamoto asked the ex-lion cub. The sky pet currently had his arms linked with Kojiro and Jirou who insisted on it.

"I-I'm fine…" He said despite the fact that he was clearly flinching from the glares.

"Don't worry, they can't keep glaring at you forever." Tsuna said kindly as he placed a hand on his pet's head. There was a soft smile on his lips. Yamamoto stared at the brunet at the corner of his eyes before giving a small smile himself.

"As expected of jyuudaime!" Gokudera said as he grabbed Tsuna's hands with shining eyes.

"E-Eh?" Tsuna said at the sudden display of affection.

Yamamoto's eyes widened before they shadowed.

"Should we go get some lunch?" Kojiro said calmly, sensing the tension from his master.

"Ahaha! Kojiro's right!" Yamamoto said as he showed a strained smile. His arm flinched as though he was about to throw it around Tsuna's shoulders, but he held himself back. "Look, I think I see an empty table there!" He turned his back on the group before they noticed his strange actions.

Tsuna nodded, a bit disturb at Yamamoto's sudden distance as he pulled away from Gokudera's grasp. "Natsu, Jirou, Kojiro… You guys can stay at the table. We'll get you some lunch."

"Okay!" Jirou said cheerfully as he dragged Natsu who squeaked.

"I'll keep an eye on them." Kojiro said responsibly as he followed the two.

"Let's go you two." Tsuna said to his best friends who nodded.

-line-

"Hm…" Jirou said as he stared down at his human food. He laughed. "Wow, it's all brown and mushy and stuff! It's just like dog food! Ahaha!"

Tsuna sweat dropped.

"I got you some milk too Jirou." Yamamoto said, knowing how much his pet loved milk.

"Yehey! Ahaha!" Jirou said as he thanked the baseball star.

Tsuna turned to Kojiro who was eating calmly. The swallow looked at him as though sensing his stare and smiled. "Something on my face, Tsuna?"

Tsuna's face heated up as he remembered the very gentle smiles Yamamoto usually sent his way. "Er, no…"

"Do you like your food, jyuudaime's box pet?" Gokudera said eagerly. "I picked it myself!" Tsuna sweat dropped once more as he remembered the bomber's insistence at picking up Natsu's food.

The lion cub nodded shyly. "Y-Yes… thank you."

At those words, Gokudera felt like he could die in peace.

Natsu ducked his head as he shyly drank the orange juice Gokudera got for him. But then, suddenly orange eyes widened as the sky animal looked up in alert. Kojiro and Jirou did the same and the three Vongolas, sensing the sudden tension looked up warily as well.

"Yamamoto-kuuuun~!" Came an irritatingly high voice. Three teenage boys (with sharp hearing since they used to be animals) flinched at the sound.

Yamamoto blinked as he saw an unknown girl with heavy make-up approaching them, two cronies flocked her sides. "Yes?"

"Yamamoto-kun~! You didn't tell me you had cousins!" She said as she flirtatiously blinked her fake eyelashes at Jirou and Kojiro. "They look as handsome as you!" She giggled.

"Thanks." Yamamoto said with a kind smile making the girl and her cronies swoon. Although, Yamamoto actually didn't know who those three girls were, he still had to be nice to them.

Kojiro and Jirou exchanged looks. Who was this girl with an irritatingly high voice?

"Oi, just tell us what you want already!" Gokudera said in irritation at their disturbance.

"Oh, nothing Gokudera-kun~! I just wanted to say hi to Yamamoto-kun's~, cousins." She said as she winked flirtatiously at the two.

Jirou find that he couldn't laugh, for the life of him, and just settled with an uneasy grin while Kojiro nodded his head in greeting. The girl squealed at the two. Natsu tried not to be irritated by her high pitch squeals.

However, that girl suddenly stepped back and collided with Natsu's chair who jumped at the sudden force colliding with him. The girl was able to step back before she did too much damage and turned to glare at the person who _nearly _made her topple over and humiliate herself in front of Gokudera, Yamamoto, and his two hot cousins. Tsuna's eyes narrowed slightly as he saw the ugly frown that made its way to the girl's face.

"Dame-Tsuna's cousin." She stated mockingly, totally disregarding the fact that Tsuna was a mere feet away.

"Y-Yes…?" Natsu squeaked as he held up his glass of orange juice as though making it a shield form the girl's wrath. The girl smirked at the pathetic display.

"Here, let me take that." She said as she heard her two cronies snicker behind her. Natsu blinked at that. Kojiro and Jirou tensed.

"Oops…" The girl said as she poured the contents of the glass onto Natsu's hair. Natsu blinked as the cold and sticky substance seeped into his hair. He could feel numerous pair of eyes turned to him as the juice trickled down his forehead and hair.

There were sudden scraping of chairs and a hand grabbed the wrist of the girl, while a pair of hands protectively pulled Natsu away from the orange mess.

"Hey, what do you think you're-!" But Jirou was cut off when a flash of brown suddenly came in front of him with arms held out protectively.

Natsu blinked as he saw his master standing in front of him with a determined stance. Kojiro stared at the frown on Tsuna's face as he let go of the girl's wrist, knowing Tsuna could handle this. Yamamoto and Gokudera had half-risen from their chair, eyes wide at the fact that Tsuna got there before they could.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tsuna said in a soft voice which was shaking.

"Oh, what are you talking about? That was just an accident, my hand slipped!" The girl said and behind her, some people laughed. She smirked.

Tsuna's frown deepened as he opened his mouth to speak. "Look I don't care if you bully me but Natsu is-!"

However, Tsuna was cut off when the girl splashed the remaining juice at the brunet's face.

Kojiro was quick as he pulled the glass away from the girl. Jirou could be heard growling, and Yamamoto and Gokudera took up their places in front of Tsuna whose eyes were shadowed by his wet bangs. Gokudera handed Tsuna a handkerchief form his pocket which Tsuna took to wipe his face.

"Why you-!" Gokudera began as he turned to the girl but then he stopped when he felt something pass him.

Five pairs of eyes widened, as Natsu stepped up to the girl with shadowed eyes. The girl raised an eyebrow at the other's approach. "What? You want more?" Tsuna was looking at his pet in astonishment.

Natsu looked at the girl as the girl froze in her position. A pair of narrowed orange eyes looked at her seriously as a low voice, barely heard, spoke. "Don't do that again."

The girl's eyes widened as she felt something cold run down her spine. But then she screamed when something wet and cold suddenly spilled on her head.

Gokudera stood beside her with a can of cola conveniently tilting its content out on her dyed hair. The girl spluttered as she ran away screaming and embarrassed while her cronies followed her in fright.

Tsuna sighed and Yamamoto laughed while Kojiro and Jirou approached Natsu smiling.

"That was something…" Kojiro said gently as he rubbed Natsu's sticky and wet hair with a hand towel he had on him.

"Ahaha! Natsu was so cool!" Jirou stated with a grin.

"Tch." Gokudera said as he crossed his arms.

Natsu sighed, the tension leaving his small frame as he shivered. Tsuna's eyes softened as he looked at his pet.

"You were great Natsu." Tsuna said and Natsu blinked. A fine blush spread across his cheeks as the young lion cub smiled brightly.

"T-Thank you…" Natsu said happily. Jirou stared at the other boy blankly for a moment before he suddenly leaned in and… _pecked the other gently on the cheek._

Three pairs of eyes widened and their mouths fell open in a gape as they heard utensils fall around them (the watching students) in shock. Kojiro sighed at the antics of his fellow rain animal while Jirou pulled back and gave a bright grin at Natsu who looked at him cluelessly.

"N-N-Natsu…" Tsuna said and then he looked at Jirou.

"J-Jirou, w-what-?" Yamamoto said and beside him Gokudera fainted.

Jirou blinked at the two and grinned. "What? I thought he was cute!" Jirou said as he placed an arm around the cub and pulled him closer.

Tsuna and Yamamoto just gaped along with the rest of the school as Kojiro and Jirou led the sticky cub to the rest room to wash off the juice on his hair.

Tsuna and Yamamoto blushed fiercely as their eyes met and they looked away hastily. In his mind, Tsuna sighed.

_Natsu just made himself an enemy of the whole female population._ Was his thoughts as he heard angry murmurs in the background.

* * *

**Author's note:** So yeah, there was like a small NatsuxGokudera here and then KojiroxNatsuxJiro and undoubtedly a YamamotoxTsuna! This is so cute right? Animals becoming humans are adorable! Until the next chapter then everyone! Sorry for the late update again! Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **And here is the next chapter! Although I said I'll update Personal Guardian next, for some reason I felt like writing about this fic instead. Weird? Yes, very weird! Haha! So yeah, please enjoy everyone!

Oh and before I forget, I posted up a new poll!

Also thank you for all those who joined the Christmas Challenge! You guys did wonderful jobs! The deadline is on **December 31 **Just so everyone knows! It's like 68 hours left or something because it's December 29 here around 1 am...

So yes, please submit on time! Now, no more delays...Onto the story!

* * *

**Box Animal Fever**

**Chapter 3**

"So this is a bat?" Natsu asked as he held said object up and Jirou chuckled.

"That's right! I see Takeshi swing it all the time." He laughed as he placed an arm around the other and ruffled his hair. Unbeknownst to the two, said masters were watching them not faraway. Gokudera was out of commission and was at the clinic with Kojiro who dragged him there.

"They don't seem to be doing anything other than talking." Yamamoto whispered to his brunet companion.

Tsuna sighed. "Well, I'm still worried. The girls in the cafeteria looked like they wanted to murder Natsu." And girls were scary beings indeed. Big brown eyes observed the two Vongola pets and he watched as Jiro continued to grin down at Natsu who smiled shyly back up at him. Tsuna couldn't help but smile as well.

Seeing the expression on Tsuna's face, Yamamoto reached out a hand as he also watched the scene. He grabbed Tsuna's small hand and the Vongola looked up surprised.

Yamamoto flushed slightly at his action but then grinned. Tsuna blushed as he ducked down his head with a small smile. Seeing this expression, Yamamoto opened his mouth to speak. "Tsuna I-"

"Yamamoto-sama!" The baseball idol bit his lip in frustration at the sudden call but he turned with a hesitant smile as _another _girl approached him.

Talk about bad timing.

"Erm, yes? What is it?" Yamamoto asked and Tsuna blushed as he pulled away. The rain guardian was hurt a bit by this action.

"U-Uhm, Y-Yamamoto-sama, I heard that you have some cousins and i-is it alright if you introduce them to my friends and I?" She asked her eyes practically sparkling. Yamamoto laughed uncertainly at this.

"I don't know, I have to ask them." Yamamoto stated kindly.

"Oi Takeshi! What's going on?" Jirou's voice suddenly interrupted the conversation. The girl talking to Yamamoto gapped as another hot boy invaded her eyes, but she frowned when she saw Jirou's arm around Natsu who flinched at her look.

Tsuna frowned when he noticed this. He immediately went to Natsu's side and placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "Come on Natsu, why don't we go to the rooftop? You haven't been there yet right?" The rooftop was a good place to be at right now. Hibari was sometimes lurking somewhere near there and no one would dare harm his pet in the territory of the skylark.

Natsu blinked at the sudden invitation. "M-Master-?" But Tsuna was already pulling him and dragging him away from the girl and from more glares directed their way.

"Ah wait!" Jirou was about to follow them but the girl suddenly grabbed the new Yamamoto by the arm and gave him a flirtatious grin.

"Ano, you're Jirou-sama right? Wow! You really are a cousin of Yamamoto-sama! You're just as good looking." The girl said with a high-pitched giggle. Jiro winced a bit at that, but then sighed in exasperation.

"Thanks, I guess…" Jirou stated and he looked at his master who was distractedly watching Tsuna go as well.

If Jiro still had his dog ears, they would have perked up interest at the sight he saw. It was clear his master would really like to tell Tsuna his feelings and the former dog felt pride at that. His master was brave after all and to add to that, he was lucky too!

But if there was good luck, then there was bad luck to counter it as well.

* * *

"Wow!" Natsu said cheerfully as he ran out to the wide space of the rooftop. Tsuna smiled as his box pet rushed to the wired fence and looked down in interest. He remembered that Natsu always enjoyed it when he was on the brunet's shoulder as he flew in HDW mode.

Natsu was like the sky after all.

"This is the place where you saved Kojiro and Jiro's master right?" Natsu gave the Vongola a smile and Tsuna was shocked for a moment how easily Natsu's shy nature change when he was happy and not in front of a hundred glaring girls.

"Yeah, this is the place." Tsuna said, remembering that Natsu was his heart, so of course he knew about such an important memory. The memory of when he rescued and entered the athlete's life.

"Master…" Natsu placed his hands behind him as he looked at the tenth. "You like Kojiro and Jiro's master right?"

Tsuna blushed fiercely as he blinked and looked away. "O-Of course I-I like Yamamoto! H-He's my best friend and h-he's very supportive a-and kind…"

Natsu smiled softly at the other's roundabout answer. "He is. And he's very lucky to have someone like my master as his friend."

Brown eyes looked at Natsu. "You think he's lucky to have me?"

"Yes. The same way you feel lucky that you have him, master." Natsu stated honestly.

"Natsu…" Tsuna smiled softly at his pet. "Thank you."

The former sky lion looked at Tsuna fondly. His master was strong and caring, Yamamoto was indeed lucky to have someone like that as a friend. And he knew that the athlete knew that as well.

"How about you Natsu?" Tsuna asked suddenly, bringing his box pet out of his musings. "How are you and Jirou doing? You seemed to be getting along well."

Natsu tilted his head and then gave a wide smile, a blush tainting his cheeks. "Yes! Jiro taught me about baseball. He and Jiro are really nice."

"Yeah, even when you were a cub you'd play with them." Tsuna said wistfully. Then the brunet shook his head. He was sounding like a parent remembering the childhood of his son or something.

Natsu opened his mouth about to say something more on the subject when suddenly his phone rang. He gave Natsu an apologetic smile. He looked at the screen and saw Gokudera's called ID. He picked up the device cautiously. "Hello?"

"_Tsuna."_ And Tsuna's heart skipped a beat when he heard the familiar voice. But it sounded different for some reason. _"It's me, Kojiro." Oh,_ no wonder. _"I'm sorry for disturbing you but about Gokudera-san…"_

"Why? Did something happen to Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked immediately his brown eyes narrowing as it usually did when he thinks a friend is in danger.

A soft chuckle came from the phone and Tsuna once again marveled at how much the chuckle sounded like Yamamoto's when he was wistful. _"No, he's fine. He's asleep right now and I took the liberty of borrowing his phone to contact you. But you see…"_

The ex-rain swallow divulged into details and the brunet's eyes widened.

"What? You saw Shamal take Gokudera-kun's box animal and leave?" Tsuna gasped out and at those words, he saw Natsu tense at the corner of his eyes.

"_Yes. I was about to chase him but he was very fast. I couldn't tell if he was an illusion or not…"_ And for some reason, Kojiro winced. _"As you know, we aren't that good with the mist attribute."_

Tsuna nodded but then realizing that Natsu couldn't see him, said. "Right. I'll be right there." He said before hanging up. His brown eyes shifted to sunset colored ones. "Natsu, I have to go and check-up on Gokudera-kun. Can you stay here for awhile?"

The lion cub blinked. "But-"

Tsuna shook his head. "You don't have to come with me. I think you'll be safer from the girls here. Besides I'll be right back, okay?"

Not really seeing the point of arguing, the ex-sky lion just nodded and watched as his master rushed out of sight waving at him. Natsu turned around to lean his weight against the metal fence and watched the students below.

A soft wind blew, ruffling his soft orange locks. Natsu sneezed.

Silent footsteps suddenly alerted the ex-lion and he turned around just in time to see a certain skylark walking towards him with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

The lion gulped as Hibari held up his tonfas with an irritated glint in his amethyst eyes. "Are you the herbivore who disturbed my nap with your sneeze?" When Natsu didn't answer he held up his tonfas. "Prepare to be bitten to death!"

The Vongola pet whimpered pathetically.

* * *

Tsuna had arrived in the Namimori clinic in record time. Sure, he had to bump into many people to produce this miracle and hey, he might've pissed off several seniors… but when it came to his friends, Tsuna cowardice had to take backseat. He had _finally _learned that after several situations where his friends got hurt because of his cowardice and fear to act like a real leader and take the helm.

"Tsuna!" A gentle smile greeted him when he finally made it to the sliding doors of the clinic. The brunet blushed for a moment, seeing the similarities between his rain guardian and Kojiro before shaking his head to wake himself up a bit. "That was quick, Gokudera-san is over here."

The Vongola rain led the young boss to where Gokudera was sleeping as the brunet looked around trying to sense any traces of mist.

Kojiro raised an eyebrow as he looked at Tsuna, slightly serious. "So? Do you sense anything?"

The brunet shook his head, "I don't think the Shamal in here was an illusion. Besides, who would be strong enough to take him out?" Tsuna asked as he approached Gokudera's bed. "And he didn't touch Gokudera-kun?"

Kojiro shook his head. "No, he just took his box." The brunet let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear." Kojiro became silent as he watched the brunet. Tsuna was scanning Gokudera's face trying to see if he was fine and if the paleness of his skin was normal.

Kojiro had heard from Natsu himself that the brunet liked his master. But even though the sky lion had said that, he still couldn't help but have doubts. True, he had gotten his self-confidence from his master but with great confidence also came great uncertainty.

Kojiro just wanted Yamamoto to be happy.

"Hey Tsuna…" The rain swallow called out uncertainly as the brunet looked up. He gave the brunet a soft smile but his eyebrows were scrunched up in uncertainty. The Vongola boss looked stunned. "Tsuna, you like my master right?"

The brunet blinked before heat slowly consumed his face. What was up with animals asking about his _liking_ for Yamamoto?

The brunet cleared his throat. The rain dog was younger (definitely younger since he came from the future)than Tsuna and the brunet finds that hard to believe, since Kojiro was slightly more mature than Jirou and always had these gentle smiles on his face.

"Y-Yes, I like Yamamoto very much. He's one of my best friends…" Tsuna was beginning to ramble but Kojiro shook his head stopping him. He leaned closer to Tsuna's face, blue eyes searching brown ones.

"That's not what I meant Tsuna…"Kojiro stated quietly and Tsuna couldn't help but gulp as his blush worsened. The pet swallow reminded him too much of Yamamoto.

However, before Kojiro could say anything more, a tingle suddenly ran down Tsuna's spine and his brown eyes narrowed as he pushed Kojiro away.

"Tsuna?" Blue eyes blinked in confusion but the brunet wasn't looking at him. Instead he was looking outside. The brown eyes widened as he placed a hand on his heart.

"Natsu…" Tsuna mumbled before snapping his attention immediately to Kojiro who had stood straighter at the mention of the lion cub. "Kojiro, I think Natsu's in trouble! Can you go check up on him?"

The rain swallow nodded hastily before turning to leave, leaving the brunet clutching his heart as he looked at the ground.

"Natsu…"

* * *

Natsu whimpered as he made his way down the stair after being beaten up by the cloud guardian. "Roll's master is strong…" He said out loud as he limped down the stairs but then he froze when he suddenly felt malicious aura come from somewhere down the flight of stairs.

The Vongola box pet straightened up getting ready to fight any enemy and-

"So there you are Natsu_-san_."Came a high-pitched voice. Natsu froze loosing the courage he had gained immediately. His cool side did not apply to mere human girls.

"H-Hello…"Natsu trembled as he leaned against the wall for support. Although he said this politely, he knew that anything but _polite _thoughts were going through the girls' minds.

"Wow, you really gave us trouble you know. We only wanted to talk to you but that Dame-Tsuna got in the way." The girl frowned in annoyance. Other girls came up from behind her, grabbing the Vongola by the arms.

"How dare you steal Yamamoto-sama's cousins from us! You're just like that Dame-Tsuna!"The girls holding him huffed and Natsu tried to struggle in fear.

Somehow he knew what was going to happen next.

"You're such a nuisance! When we thought we finally found two hot guys for ourselves you go and ruin our fun!" The one on the right screeched as he pushed Natsu.

All eyes widened and the girl in front of Natsu got out of the way as the box began to tumble down the stairs to the bottom step.

THUD!

"O-Oi, you went too far!" One of the girls stated.

"H-Hey, i-it's not my fault… He s-slipped!" The other said frantically.

"W-We better get out of here…" The other said as they heard Natsu groan and whimper below.

The lion cub's orange eyes were teary, his body was in pain and he couldn't move. He was scared that he might've hurt his legs or his arms…

"M-Master…" He let out a pitiful sob as the girls began to go down the stairs and jump over his strangely angled body. "Jiro… Kojiro…"

"Natsu!" A voice suddenly called out, all the girls jumped and froze as one of the three Yamamoto's suddenly appeared out of nowhere. They backed up uneasily.

"R-Run!" They screeched as they went up the stairs again and towards the rooftop to hide from the cousin of the athlete.

Blue eyes widened when he saw a couple of girls run away at the sight of him. However before he could call out to them to stop, his sharp eyes had found a familiar figure lying on the bottom step of the stairs. "N-Natsu!" Kojiro let out a gasp as he rushed to sky lion's aid.

"K-Koji…" Nats sniffled as he was gathered in the arms of the swallow. "K-Kojiro…"

Hands began to feel the *younger one's head for bumps as blue eyes locked into teary orange ones."Are you alright? Did you fall? Does your head hurt?"

Natsu shook his head but still continued to sniffle as he tried to hold in his sobs. The rain animal shushed the young Vongola, cradling him carefully. "Shh, it's fine. I'll take you to the clinic… Your master is there waiting. Everything will be fine."

Natsu rubbed his eyes trying to erase his tears. He didn't want his master to see him crying, the brunet would get mad and demand who made him cry. His master was always so protective after all. He tried to straighten up and stand but a spike of pain went through his spine and he tumbled back into Kojiro's waiting arms.

"You shouldn't push yourself." Kojiro scolded lightly."You might have a concussion. I'll carry you."

Natsu nodded and he just grabbed onto the other's vest as the rain animal carried him easily. He trembled lightly when Kojiro adjusted his hold.

Blue eyes looked at him in concern as Kojiro smiled. "You'll be fine." When orange eyes blinked up at him, he leaned down and kissed Natsu on the forehead. "I promise."

The ex-sky lion blinked and nodded slowly as he let Kojiro carry him towards the clinic.

Meanwhile…

"Phew, we got away." The girls sighed in relief as they spread out on the roof.

"A-Ano, I-I wouldn't say that…" One said fearfully and they all looked up to see what the other girl was talking about.

Amethyst eyes glared at the girls who squeaked at the unexpected appearance of none other than Hibari Kyoya.

"For disturbing the peace in Namimori…" Hibari held up his tonfas as the girls stepped back with wide eyes. "…And for harming a Namimori student." Steel glinted as Hibari smirked a bit. "I'll bite you to death."

"N-NO! S-SOMEONE HELP US!"

Yeah right.

BAM!

* * *

Tsuna was sitting down on the side of Gokudera's bed, swinging his legs nervously when the door suddenly opened. He looked up, expecting Kojiro back with Natsu but to his surprise it wasn't either.

The one who entered was Jirou.

"Yoh!" The other greeted cheerfully as Tsuna sweat dropped a bit. The greeting was definitely Yamamoto style.

"H-Hey Jirou…" Tsuna sighed before his brown eyes scanned the other. "What brings you here? Did you get injured?"

Jirou laughed as though the thought of _him_ being injured was silly. The Vongola boss shivered at the familiar tone. "Nah, I came here hiding from those girls. Takeshi and I split up and I caught your scent so I came here!"

_My scent…? _Tsuna thought as he blinked owlishly at the other and then he blushed when he remembered Jirou was originally a dog. "O-Oh? Y-You did?" _Isn't smelling other people rude? _He thought self-consciously. But briefly he couldn't help but wonder what he smelled like to the Vongola dog.

"Yap!" The other said with a wide grin. "I like Tsuna's scent! It makes me feel warm!"

Tuna sweat dropped. What sort of scent did he have, that made dogs feel warm? Dog food or something?

Blue eyes softened as a fond smile lit up Jirou's face. "Tsuna smells like cinnamon and the sun combined. Tsuna smells like home, a friend you want by your side…" Jirou grinned as he placed his arms behind his head. "Tsuna is really amazing!"

The brunet blushed when he heard those words as he stared at the dog with wide eyes.

_Tsuna is really amazing!_

Oh yes, this is already the second time he heard that phrase. Was it a coincidence that the first person who said that to him was the master or owner of Jirou? What was Yamamoto teaching his box animals anyway?

"U-Uhm…" Tsuna blushed as he looked at his feet. "Thanks, I guess…" He mumbled abashed.

Jirou laughed. "No problem!"

Silence.

"S-So Jirou…" Tsuna began to speak quietly. "Can I ask you a question?"

Jirou tilted his head but then smiled. "Sure! What's up Tsuna?"

"W-Well, you see…" Tsuna rubbed the back of his neck consciously. "You and Kojiro are so much like Yamamoto and yet so different from each other and I couldn't help but wonder… why is that? I-I mean…" He said hastily when he saw the confusion in the blue eyes. "Y-You're both technically Yamamoto's heart right? S-So how come you're so different?"

"Oh is that all?" Jirou grinned. "Well you see Tsuna, how well do you know Takeshi?"

"Huh?"

"I'm sure you know there are different sides to him right?" Jirou said with a thoughtful look. "I mean there's his calm side, then his gentle side, his carefree side and his serious side…" Jirou counted him off using his fingers.

"Y-Yeah…" Tsuna said, just realizing how many sides his rain guardian had.

"Well Kojirou and I have those sides inside us as well!" Jirou said, and when he saw Tsuna's confused looked he laughed. "I mean, Kojirou and I are technically one-half each of Takeshi!"

Brown eyes widened in understanding at that phrase as Jirou nodded.

"Kojiro has Takeshi's serious side and gentle side." Jirou walked towards Tsuna before he leaned forward at the brunet and pointed at himself with a grin. "While I'm the calm and carefree one."

Tsuna flushed at the closed contact and let out an, "O-Oh…"

They really, _really _looked so much like Yamamoto.

However this train of thought was disrupted when the sliding door opened and Tsuna jumpedoff the bed just in time to see Kojiro stumble in with Natsu in his arms. Tsuna blushed at the scene because for one crazy moment…

…he saw himself and Yamamoto in their place.

"Tsuna, Natsu is injured." The worried voice and blue eyes snapped Tsuna out of his thoughts as he rushed to his pet worriedly with Jirou behind him.

"Natsu, what happened?" Tsuna asked when he saw the dusty uniform of his counterpart. "Did you trip?"

"He was pushed down the stairs."Kojiro answered as he recalled his chat with Natsu. Brown eyes widened and then narrowed.

"Who-?"

"Master…" Natsu stated and then Tsuna looked down at the lion cub who shook his head. The brunet pursed his lips but nodded. The other didn't want to talk about it.

"You should take him to the bed next to Gokudera, Kojiro…" Jirou commented as he placed a hand on Natsu's bright locks. The lion cub nuzzled the hand for a moment and Tsuna remembered vaguely how much his pet liked being petted.

"Un."Kojiro said as he made his way to the other available with Jirou following eagerly behind them. Tsuna watched Kojiro place Natsu down as the two rain animals fussed over the lion cub. Jirou placed a blanket around Natsu as Kojirou went to look for some compress for the other's head.

The brunet smiled softly at the scene. But then-

BAM!

"NYAO! Get off me, perverted doctor!" Came an annoyed female voice from outside making the four conscious people in the clinic jump.

Tsuna turned at the door, wondering why the girl outside the clinic strangely sounded like a female version of Gokudera.

"I swear I will rip your face to pieces with my claws if- you- don't- get- your- hands- off me!" _Claws? _Their came a cat-like hiss that made the hair at Tsuna's neck stand up. If he would've looked behind, he'd see Natsu cowering under his blanket and shaking.

"Now, now Uri-chan-" Came Shamal's voice and Tsuna's body froze.

_Uri-chan?_

Tsuna rushed to open door just in time as glowing red eyes turned to him, as fierce as a storm.

"You finally came…" She said with a frown as she growled in a low tone, sounding so much like Gokudera that Tsuna did to double-take. "_Jyuudaime…_"

* * *

**Author's note: **Don't worry, Uri is wearing clothes since Shamal _did_ take her away first before the transformation...

So yes, there were little 8027 interactions more on Tsuna and the box animals because I sorta found it cute!

Also, in this story Uri will be female because I already had interesting things planned out for a female Uri not a male one. (And seriously I think Uri is female since Gokudera's box pet is the total opposite of Yamamoto's you know? Gender and all! And it's a _cat_! Normally people associate girls with cats right? And have you heard Uri's meowing? Sounds like a girl right?)

**Question: **What other box pet would you like to be converted to a human? A box pet's appearance is after all by the will of the readers! I just made Uri appear because it was part of my story :DD

And thank you for the continued support! Love you all always! I shall be loyal to this couple until the end! **Read and Review! **'Cause reviews make author-sans happy :DD


End file.
